CRAZY LOVE STORY
by BabyKrisTaoHun
Summary: berisi tentang cerita cinta gila nya para Exo Couple... "Ayang KOTAK BESEK... NGGA USAH TERIAK BISA KELES !" "ANDWAEEEE !,, JAHAT LO KYUNG AMA GUE"


**CRAZY LOVE STORY**

Chapter 1 : Tao Is Cirlider Idiot

Judul : Crazy love Story

Author : Sintia Zahra Mujaranti a.k.a Calon Istri Tao ntar klo udah gede

Genre : Komedi gagal,Romance ancur

Pairing : HunHan|KaiSoo|ChanBaek|SuLay|KrisTao|ChenMin

Desclaimer : ini epep punya gue, tapi KrisTao ama KaiSoo bukan milik gue T_T

Warning : Yaoi, Typo berterbangan dimana2, garing, sedia kantong kresekk yakk xD

Note : Just Story Guys,, Why So Serious ? xD.. Just Enjoy It.

HAPPY READING ^^

...00000...

*hai haii.. gue author baru.. jadi maap klo masih jelek yakk.. xD*

"_**HEYYYYAAAAAHHHH**_ _**KELAKUAN SI WUFAN GEGE,SELALU NYARI SELINGKUHAN(?), ASAL LIAT BULE NGANGGUR,LANGSUNG DI SOSOR"**_

_**BRUKKKKK**_

"Huanjritt,, sape sih yang nyanyi ?,, pake bawa2 nama gue lagi !" ujar kris sambil ngusap2 punggung nya yang udah berasa copot karna jatoh dari tempat tidur..

"Kris Hyungg !,, Liat noh kelakuan Uke lo !,, Tobat deh gue ama nih kopel" omel Suho yang tiba2 masuk langsung ngga pake ketok pintu, klo ketok magic buat mobil,kan? "hah ?,, jadi ntuh suara yang kayak orang kurang obat,, ntuh suara Uke gue ?, Baby Tao gue ?" Uucap kris kaget,Ya iyalah.. yang kris tau kan Tao itu manis,pendiem,ngga banyak ngomong yekan?,sekarang tiba2 jadi ngerimba kayak ChanYeol gini ._. "iye !,, coba noh lo liat ! Gondok gue lama2 !" kata Suho yang masih gondok gegara ntu panda "bawel lo ah" kata kris datar, dia langsung turun ke lantai bawah dan dia terkejut dngan sosok yang dia kenal... Huang Zi Taoo!

"Astajim,saolloh,yaowoh,inalillahi,Baby panda lu knape ?, kok jadi kayak pasien rumah sakit jiwa bgindang ?" kata kris kaget,untung nih duizzhang ngga lompat dari dorm nya,berabe kan ntar sob gue bikin epep nye-_-"

"Heyyah! Yo Yo whatsupp Berohh !,, gud morneng eperibadeeehh !, Give L.O.V.E" kata Tao sambil cirlideran,, tapi dicampur ama lagu Two Moons nya mereka,nahloh.

Oke,

hal yang bikin semua member kaget adalah penampilan Tao,

Siapa yang ngga kaget ngeliat Tao sekarang, kaki kanan nya pake stoking mejikuhibiniu,kaki kirinye pake stoking unibihikujime,TankTop nya udeh kek warna reggae -merah kuning ijo lumut- rambut udah kayak orang nyemplung di cat tombok ampe warna warni gitu,dan terlebih dia pake rok mini warna ungu muda,pas banget deh tuh makhluk setengah waras dari EXO.. -_-V

KLIK,musik dimatiin "Gege,, kanpe di matiin ? pan abdi teh lagi ngedens Ge.." kata tao imut,tapi sekarang kris mandang dia kayak makhluk taman lawang "ngedens ngedens, pale lu ngedens !, ngedens apaan tuh bgitu ?, itu sama aje kayak makhluk taman lawang yang kekurangan asupan nc tauk !" ucap kris yang akhir nya gondok setengah mampus sama Uke nya yang satu ini,iyalah,, biasa aja udah bikin gondok Kris kadang2,, apalagi ama penampilan nya yang sekarang,bisa digambarkan klo kris udah pngen ngebuangg ke segitiga bermuda Uke nnya yang satu ini, sungguh,cius-_-

"yeeee,, lu aje yang kagak ngarti setail,ini tuh mode 2014,katro lu ah-,-" kata tao sambil nyibakin poni nya,Oke,rasa gondok kris berkurang,tapi gimana sama lider bantet yang satu ini ? "heh panda !, makhluk horror !, Tiang jemuran !, lu ngapain dandan kek gini ?,, mo mangkal ?,, astajim.." Suho keliatan nya masih gondok sambil megang2 tangan Lay,MODUS LO MODUS -_-".. "heh !,, apa2an lo pade ?! masih pagi udeh gedumbrangan !" kata Xiumin yang baru keluar dari kamar nya ChenMin kopel "astajiim,,, eh Makhluk Horror !,, napa lu pake baju begitu ?,, mao jadi pens nye si bebek pacar nye si tiang listrik chanyeol yee? QAQ" kata Chen sambil nahan ketawa "MUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA... xD,, LAWAQ LO HYUNG !" kata sehun sambil ngakak..

PLETAKK

"Plis deh Hun,, ngga usah lebeh bgindang keles.." kata luhan datar,sehun yang digatak ama luhan langsung pundung di pojokan bareng miranda kerr,MODUS LO HUN MODUS-_- "ehm, baby panda,, siapa yang ngajarin lo ampe kek gini ?,hm ?" kata kris rada lembut,asli nnya mah udah pengen ngejambak Uke nya ini.. "eum,, Kai" kata tao polos "what the !?,, jadi si dekil itu yang ngajarin elo style kek gini ?" kata kris melotot,matanya udah kayak mata nya KyungSoo "ada apaan sih hyung ?,kok ribut begete ?,, ganggu aktifitas gue tau ngga !" ucak KyungSoo yang baru aje keluar dari 'tempat bertapa' "helehh,, aktivitas apaan.. paling juga lagi 'merenung' di 'bilik merenung' Hyung.." kata Sehun datar "yeee,, jann asal nyablak lo, itu juga butuh tenaga dan konsentrasi penuh taukk,wleee :p" kata KyungSoo sambil melet2 kayak BullDog *dihajar massa* "heh Morgan !,, semua keributan ini ntuh berawal dari Seme lo tauukk !" kata kris sambil megang2 tao,, MODUS LO MODUS -_- "lhaa,, emang nape ama si kai ?,, nah ntuh terus tao knape jadi bgitu ?" kata KyungSoo sambil miringin kepalanya,yaa kan dia belom tau ape2,gimane sih lo thor-_- "Tao gue bgini karna si dekil,, dia yang ngajarin Tao ampe kek makhluk taman lawang,pasien RSJ,gembel emperan Seoul,makhluk luar angkasa,cirlider diare, atau apa lah yang jelek2 !" kata kris sambil ngambil linggis,sementara tao ?, dia lagi nangis di pelukan sehun yang lagi di DeathGlare sama luhan. pukpuk yaa buuat luhan *peluk luhan*

"OHHHH..." kata KyungSoo...

WAIT...

5 SECOND AGAIN...

CONNECT !

"Whattttt ?,, jadi ini ulah thi dekil yadong itu ?,, athaga,, pantethan makeup gue ilang banyak,ternyata buat dandanin thi makhluk horror ini ?" kata KyungSoo kaget,yang laen juga kaget,, knapa cadel nya sehun nular ke kyungsoo ?,hufh ini membingungkan pemirsahh-,- "HIKS HIKS,,, SEHUN UDAH PELUKAN NYA SAMA TAO ! GUE ENPI GUE JELES GUE JUGA MAOO DIPELUK KEK GITU AMA LO HUN ! HUEEE ! EMAKKKKK ! BABEEEEHHH !" Luhan nangis guling2an di lantai karna tao sama sehun pelukan nya lama banget, sadar luhan nangis,sehun langsung ngelempar badan tao ke lantai gitu aja trus lgsg meluk luhan "WOY ! lo panik sih panik, tapi jangan gue juga yang di banting KELES !" kata tao gondokk "Mangap Hyung,, gue panik, gue takut, gue gelisah, HATI KU BIMBANG,JADI TAK MENENTU" kata sehun

_Backsound : Dilema-Chebek (?)_

_Dan seketika Seekor Oh SeHun ngedens._

Dan seketika dorm hening karna ngeliat sehun ngedens lagu chebek,luhan udah ngelepas pelukan nya dan natap sehun datar,dngan kode '_berenti atau lo bukan Seme gue lagi,Hun_' sehun yang sadar sama kode nya luhan langsung diem dan masang muka datar nya yang terkesan cool,dan sehun sukses bikin luhan nindih dia.. xD Uke On Top,Yeahh !

"heh mesum,klo mau UHUKUHUK jangan disini,malu2in aja lo" kata kris sambil natap luhan datar,luhan cuma nyengir2 gajelas "GUE PUNYA IDE !" teriak chen

PLETAKKK

"Ayang kotak besek.. NGGA USAH TERIAK JUGA BISA KELES !" kata Xiumin sambil ngejitak Chen,Chen langsung pouting "ish bebeh MinSeok Hyung,, sakit nih.." kata chen sambil ngelus2 kepala nya "eh kotak kardus,, lo bilang lo punya ide, apaan ide nye ?" kata kris sambil grepe2 Tao-_- "eh naga mesum, lo ngomong2 aje,, ngga usah ampe ngegrepe2 Tao,dan juga JANGAN MANGGIL GUE KOTAK KARDUS,GIGI !"ehm,oke. chen meledak,semua member udah sedia penutup kuping "udah2,, nah apa ide nya Chen ?, gue udah kepo tingkat Pervert nih" kata KyungSoo "ehm,jadi gini.. si Dekil yadong itu jangan lo kasih 'jatah' ampe sebulan penuh" kata chen dngan santai,untung si dekil kagak dnger,klo dnger udah dilempar ke sungai han kali tuh kotak besek "ha ?,, sebulan ?" KyungSoo kaget, ampe matanye udeh mau keluar OoO "iya,sebulan.." kata Chen "ebujett,, apa ngga terlalu lama tuh,Kotak besek ?" kata Xiumin rada ragu ama rencana bebebnye "yaa terserah si Morgan versi Korea si mau ngikutin rencana gue atau ngga" kata chen sambil ngegidikin bahu nya "apa ngga karatan ntuh bocah ?, ChanYeol aja ngga gue kasih jatah 2 hari udah berasa karatan kata nya" kata BaekHyun,wait. sejak kapan ada si bebek di sono ?, jawaban nya adalah barusan,atau bisa dibilang dia abis ngebo (?) bareng si tiang listrik,ngerasa nama nya di permalukan oleh sang uke tersayang nya,ChanYeol ngambil tindakaN "PULANGKAN SAJA !, AKU PADA IBU KU ! ATAU AYAH KU ! ATAU SIAPA AJA TERSERAH LO ! HUEEEEE !" yaaa,, tindakan yang di ambil ChanYeol adalah nangis guling2 sambil nyanyi lagu itu. semua member kaget sekaget kaget nya orang yang lagi kaget banget.. bukan kaget karna tindakan nya ChanYeol,tapi kaget ama ntuh lagu yang di nyanyiin ChanYeol yang ngga gue tau judul nya apa.. "ehm,bebeb tiang,, itu lagu judul nye apaan ?,trus lo tau darimana ntuh lagu ?" kata BaekHyun sambil masang watados "HUEEEEEE !,, BEBEB PEA ! HARUS NYA LO NGEKHAWATIRIN GUE !, BUKAN MALAH NANYAIN LAGU NYA BEBEKK !" ChanYeol langsung lari ke 'bilik merenung',kebelet bro -,- V "Gimana Kyung ?, terima ngga tuh usul bebeb kotak besek gue ?" kata Xiumin,Chen seketika hilang dari peradaban dunia "eum,, iya deh..." KyungSoo nyeringai nista,member laen udah baca ayat2 suci yang mereka hafal klo lagi ketakutan, yaitu BISMILILLAHIROHMANIROHIM-_-"

_Oke,_

_KyungSoo Tarik Nafas,_

_Kris siap sama Bom nya,_

_Xiumin udah siap sama Nuklir,_

_dan perang dimulai._

_eeh maap,, salah dialog.. inget pelajaran ips kantuh-,-"_

_Oke ini serius,_

_BaekHyun sama KyungSoo udah tarik nafas,_

_Mereka mau teriak -atau bisa dibilang bikin kuping member laen budeg-_

"DEKIL YADONG !,,,, LO HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS KELAKUAN LO AMA SI MAKHLUK HORROR !,,,, DAN SEBAGAI HUKUMAN NYA,, LO NGGA GUE KASIH JATAH SEBULAN !,, DAN GUE NGGA MAU TIDUR SAMA LO !" semua member nutup kuping sambil nyeringai epil,ChanYeol yang lagi 'Bertapa' seketika pingsan.

Ambigu sekali.

Hening,

tanpa suara,

bahkan cicak pun ngga ada suara nya...

tetapi satu detik kemudian...

"ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!,, BISA KARATAN GUE !,,, JAHAT LO KYUNG AMA GUE !" Kai histeris,nangis berguling2,dan akhirnya jadi tukang pel gratisan,ganti Job bang ?

THE END. :D


End file.
